Safe and Sound
by Caramel Van Gogh
Summary: It was a regular night where Cloud came home from his deliveries. But this moment of epiphany made it wholly different.


"_You make me happy,Whenever you're around I'm safe inside your sunshine smile,You make me handsome,Whenever I feel like my nose just seems a bit too round,You make me special, and God knows that I've longed to be that kind of guyto have around,You make me lovely, and it's so lovely to be lovely to the one I love._

_All the Bright Places"_

_**SAFE AND SOUND**_

Everything was basked in the moonlight as the moon shone brightly in the sky. A lone figure was driving by the meadow, keen on getting home after an exhausting day of delivering many things. After an hour and a half of travelling back to Edge, Cloud was finally relieved to see the Seventh Heaven in sight and sped his way to the building. Reaching the garage, he parked Fenrir next to the truck and slid his way inside the bar.

Cloud was expecting to be greeted by an empty and dark bar as it was already midnight by the time he arrived. He expected everyone was sleeping but as he stepped into the door he saw that one light in the bar filtering the place with Tifa behind the counter, cleaning glasses. He supposed he should not have been surprised by this scene especially because whenever he had deliveries that would entail him to come home later than planned, he noticed that Tifa was always present in the bar, waiting for him. Maybe it was because she was heavily affected by him leaving them when he was suffering from Geostigma (he can't blame her for that) or maybe it was entirely for a different reason but she was always there waiting regardless. Tifa looked up to him when she heard the door closed and smiled. He always loved her smiles. They made him feel warm and tingly inside. His heart would pound faster than he would like but it wasn't a bad feeling.

"Welcome back." Tifa said, her soft smile still carved on her face. Cloud managed to greet her back with a small and shy smile, "I'm back" he replied. He had wanted to go straight to bed and rest but something in him seemed to stop him from doing so, instead he made his way to the counter and sat on one of the stools. Tifa looked at him with a confused face, normally after greeting each other when he came back from a whole day delivery, he would excuse himself and go upstairs to rest. "Um, Cloud? Don't you want to take a rest? I can tell you had a long tiring day." She inquired but Cloud only shrugged.

"I'm in a mood for something to drink tonight. Can you make me something hard?" Cloud asked. Tifa hesitated but decided to make his drink anyway. After a few mix of beverages here and there, a glass full of liquid was presented to him and he gladly took it while murmuring a 'thanks', the barmaid only smiled and continued to clean up the bar.

Swirling the glass in his hands, Cloud took the time to drink the cocktail slowly. He couldn't help himself but to admire Tifa as she went and do the usual stuff she does. It was weird really, that he was there and just watched her do a completely mundane thing but for some reason she was glowing. Her aura was shining and he thought to himself, was she always this way? So beautiful and bright and her brightness was not overwhelming. Just like a star. He came to a realization that he hadn't had the time to stop and observe her this closely. Hadn't had the time to revel in her beauty.

His eyes traced her face, drinking every detail about her. He felt his heart do a leap and there he was swearing to himself that he would never _**ever**_ tire himself from admiring her features.

Cloud knew what he felt for Tifa. He knew that every time her presence was near, he felt safe. He felt as if he's not a person with sins and baggage. He felt so so whole and complete and just not _broken_. A better man. Sometimes, he wants to just curl up in her arms and never want to leave. He felt like just a normal man in love.

He jolted upright.

His eyes went wide and his arms dropped to his side.

The moment of epiphany struck him so shockingly.

_**He was utterly and completely and deeply in love with her.**_

He just sat there in silence, his drink forgotten. It wasn't as if Cloud didn't know what he felt for Tifa. He knew he loves her. But this, this realization taught him that his feelings were deeper. Stronger. Clearer. It was the most clear to him now.

"Cloud? Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost?" Tifa asked with a concerned voice. He was startled out of his reverie and looked at her. Her face was etched with so much concern and worry but all he could think of is..

_She's so beautiful._

He didn't know what came over him and in a flash he was standing in front of her. Tifa was confused. It was obvious but he could not help himself any longer and he crashed his lips on hers. She didn't respond at first, probably from shock, but after a few seconds, she seemed to reciprocate the kiss and let her lips dance on his. It was a tango of their lips. Passionate but gentle. He felt her arms wrap around his neck and in turn he pulled her closer, one arm on her waist and another on her neck.

Cloud felt so good. He felt so ecstatic. Like what he felt under the Highwind years ago.

He parted his lips to hers to give them some air. Just an inch. And he stared at her eyes. He saw many questions, doubts and confusion. But there was also a mixture of joy. He knew what she was thinking yet instead of saying something he dove in again for another dizzying kiss and he smiled against her lips.

He left her lips and kissed her forehead whispering "I.."

He moved down to kiss her nose "Love.."

He moved down again to her lips but stopped an inch before they would touch and stared at her wine orbs "You."

Before he knew it Tifa dropped down on the ground and she covered her mouth with her hands. He saw that there were tears cascading on her face and in an instant he felt bad. Did she not like what happened? Did she not feel the same way?

Cloud knelt in front of her. Worry evident in his face.

"Tifa, are you okay?"

She nodded but she was still crying.

"Why are you crying then?"

He asked while cupping her face in his hands and wiping away the tears that were falling down with his thumb. It might be bad to think about it like this but even when she was crying with her lips swollen from kissing and hair disheveled, she looked ethereal.

"I..I'm just. So happy, Cloud. So very happy." Tifa whispered in between her sobs. His heart swelled with happiness and he took her in his arms. Promising himself that he would not let go of her. Not push her away. Not anymore. She leaned onto him and nuzzled her face on his neck.

"I love you too, you idiot Cloud."

Cloud couldn't help but laugh. In this moment and the moments with her after, he felt safe and sound.


End file.
